Report 689
Report #689 Skillset: Skill: None Org: Shadowdancers Status: Completed Sept 2011 Furies' Decision: We will look into having attacks on gems reduce the charges by 50% of max. Problem: Unlike other guardian or wiccan guilds with multiple entities to augment their offense, the Institute's gems are the only ones who require a high-level skill just to deal with them. Add to this the fact that the skill just knocks charges off rather than actually destroy the gem leaves a disparity among the classes. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Have the Sever abilities (Violet, Kether, Psiblade, Flay) actually destroy a gem when used rather than knock off charges. Considering the fact that wiccan and Transmology entities are both numerous and easily killed, the same should hold true for the multitude of Institute gems. Player Comments: ---on 9/5 @ 11:44 writes: I haven't a problem with this. Though maybe make it a chance to destroy entirely, as attacking entities isn't always assured with a single strike either. ---on 9/5 @ 14:04 writes: That's true, but you also can't tackle or make them tumble away from their gems. At least make it easier to drop the charges. Keeping in mind that they also don't take power to resummon in combat, unlike most other ent guilds. ---on 9/5 @ 23:03 writes: I disagree that it should just be a 'chance' to kill since probabilities like that are a pain to deal with when trying to deal with parity. If Raeri's choice to just increase the amount of charges drained is chosen, then I suggest that drain be substantial enough to drain a gem in two Sever hits. It doesn't take me more than two staffcasts at most to kill a wiccan/Transmology entity, so I don't see why I should take more than two Severs to destroy a gem completely. ---on 9/6 @ 06:51 writes: Why not make a sever strike equivalent to dropping 50 charges, that way, it would take atleast two strikes to kill a gem, sometimes one depending on how many charges a gem has left? ---on 9/6 @ 08:53 writes: Sure, if gems had 100 charges when initially cast. If a gem has like, 1,000 charges though and a Sever hit was made to do 50 only, however, that would just be useless. I'm not opposed to 50% of the maximum at any given time rather than hazy number guesstimations though. ---on 9/6 @ 23:31 writes: Psiblade drains 50 charges each use (of 100 charges max). I think it would be fine for all other sever abilities to do the same. This would make it equitable to killing wiccan/transmology entities as Viynain mentioned. ---on 9/9 @ 18:06 writes: I in agreement in with both what Viynain and Shedrin suggest, so maybe make the sever skills lose 50% charges on gems each hit, if I'm getting this right? ---on 9/10 @ 20:17 writes: 50% of max. ---on 9/17 @ 22:02 writes: Violet and Kether dropping 50% of the max charges per hit works for me. ---on 9/18 @ 04:18 writes: Agreed, 50% of max. Might need clarification on how this affects the one gem that is linked to their crystalweapon and has extra charges. ---on 9/19 @ 00:16 writes: Sever will hit it for 50% of the gem's duration, regardless of whether it's the crystalweapon blessed one or not, I think. They'd still have longer durations if the gems weren't under attack.